1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wild game calls used by hunters to attract game, and, more particularly, to wild game calls used to attract elk, turkey, or coyote.
2. Related Art
In the pursuit of wild game, such as elk, turkey, or coyote, for example, it is highly advantageous to use a call to simulate the various sounds emitted by the animal. This way, the animal may be enticed to come to the hunter. This is particularly so when hunting with a bow or camera and stalking game for short range contact. As elk and other large game animals make a wide array of sounds or calls, it is important that not only the simulation be a true one, but that the hunter be able to render several different calls.
Various U.S. Patents describe game calls of interest, including Laubach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,154) and Ady (U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,551 and 5,582,530), Morgan (U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,133), Wilt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,221), Piper (U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,283), Kirby (U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,145), Meline (U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,648), and Primos (U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,725).
The proliferation of game calls of varying effectiveness has had unforeseen and unintended consequences. For example, the increased use of game calls that do not closely approximate the actual sounds that animals produce has caused game animals to become wary of calls and increasingly able to discriminate between real and artificial calls. This has led to the need for calls better able to reproduce authentic sounding calls. Thus, despite past efforts, there is need for more accurate game calls that are also readily mastered by novice users.